Assemble (Part 3)
"Assemble (Part 3)" in the third episode of The Avengers Series of the United Universe. It follows the episode Assemble (Part 2). Logline When Captain America and Iron Man teamed up to capture Loki, the heroes came into conflict with Thor. After a brief battle, the heroes agree to help each other as the Tesseract still remain at large. Meanwhile, Hawkeye has attacked the Helicarrier. Synopsis A mind controlled Hawkeye along with a group of mercenaries attack the Helicarrier, crippling an engine. Nick Fury orders for a lockdown and contacts Stark to help restore back the engine. Stark suits up and meets Captain America in the damaged engine. Meanwhile, Romanoff tries to calm Banner down from transforming into the Hulk but fails. Romanoff watches in horror as Banner transforms into the Hulk and rampages through the area. Romanoff manages to evade the Hulk's rampage but gets cornered. Before she is crushed though, Thor comes to her rescue and brawls the Hulk; only to be outclassed in strength. A S.H.I.E.L.D. jet attempts to lure Hulk away from Thor; but the Hulk leaps into the jet and tears it apart. The jet explodes, and Hulk is sent careening away from the Helicarrier. Iron Man and Captain America try to restore the engine back but gets attacked by the mercenaries. Hawkeye disables the Helicarriers defenses and in the process, frees Loki from his chamber. Thor attempts to prevent Loki from escaping, but is tricked by an illusion and is trapped in the chamber. Agent Coulson attempts to save Thor, but gets stabbed by Loki, critically injuring him. Thor tries to break the chamber but Loki jettisons him from the Helicarrier. Thor breaks free from the cell at the last second, landing in a field. Meanwhile, Black Widow confronts Hawkeye, and after an intense fight, she is able to break Loki's mind control by delivering the concussive blow to Hawkeye's head. Iron Man and Captain America are eventually able to overcome their aggressors and get the Hellicarrier airborne again, but the victory is bittersweet as Loki escapes and Coulson is in critical condition. Defeated and scattered, Rogers visits the infirmary to check on Coulson where Fury tells him that if Coulson dies, he believed in the Avengers. Stark is angry at Coulson for taking on Loki by himself, Rogers tries to calm him down but the two get into an argument. Amidst their argument, the two realize that Loki plans to open the portal above Stark Tower, at the center of New York City, in an attempt to satisfy his own ego. Rogers recruit Romanoff and Barton, and they take a Quinjet to New York City, following Stark in his suit. Stark arrives first, failing to stop Dr. Selvig from using the Tesseract, in conjunction with a device he built, to open the portal. Stark confronts Loki where the latter tries to possess Stark but his Arc Reactor physically blocks the scepter's power, and instead throws him through a window. Fortunately, Stark manages to activate his Mark VII armor, which attaches itself to Stark before he can hit the ground. Iron Man attempts to incapacitate Loki, but Dr. Selvig activates the Tesseract, opening a portal above New York City from which the Chitauri fleet emerges, Beginning Loki's invasion. Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye arrives along with Thor, who confronts and engages Loki. Not expecting such resistance, the Chitauri are initially overwhelmed, but their sheer numbers soon become an issue. The team gathers and Banner arrives on a motorbike. Iron Man tells Banner to suit up as he was luring a Chitauri Leviathan to them. Banner had mastered a special technique to willingly transform into the Hulk and punches the Leviathan, destroying it. The team circles around to form the Avengers and Captain America gives each member orders. The Avengers proved to be a force together, destroying a handful of Leviathans and defeating hordes of Chitauri. During the battle, Loki is attacked by the Hulk and beaten into submission. Black Widow makes her way to Dr. Selvig's device, where Selvig, freed of Loki's control, reveals that Loki's scepter can be used to close the portal. Meanwhile, the World Security Council attempts to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Despite Fury and Hill's efforts to stop the missile from launching, a second missile successfully launches. Fury radios Iron Man of the missile where the latter intercepts it and takes it through the portal toward the Chitauri Mothership. In space, Iron Man runs out of power and plummets back to Earth where the Hulk catches him in mid-air while the Chitauri Fleet is decimated by the nuclear explosion, effectively disabling the Chitauri forces on Earth. Captain America then orders Black Widow to close the portal, thus winning the battle. The Avengers became the center of media attention, admired by the public as heroes, but are also met with some concern and fear, with some finding their appearance during the battle to be too coincidental. The Avengers gather back at the Helicarrier and is happy to see Agent Coulson alive and well, Nick Fury proved to them that their formation could safeguard Earth from evil and global threats. With Loki, having escaped the battle, and is still at large, The Avengers formally form their team, consisting of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye with supervision from Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. In a post-credits scene, the Other meets with his master and informs him of Loki's failure. He shares his concerns over the strength of Earth's heroes, commenting that attempting to challenge them would be to court death. At this, his master turns, revealing himself to be Thanos, the mad titan, who smiles sadistically.